


Guilty

by EquestrianAssassin



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I don't know what other tags to use, I suck at tagging, Smut, enjoy, jacob x reader, paragraphing is your friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquestrianAssassin/pseuds/EquestrianAssassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Your not going to let my tea go cold, are you?” he said in a sleepy voice, placing two small pecks on your neck. </p><p>“Of course not Jacob, I could never let that happen” you replied full of jest. Jacob snuggled into your neck further. </p><p>“Good because if you did, I would have to discipline you”, he whispered, sending a shiver down your spine before leaving a mark on your neck. You tried to wiggle away but your strength was no match for his, he easily spun you around to face him and pressed his body against yours. You tried to struggle against him; he just gripped you tighter, putting your assassin training to shame.<br/>You watched as he mischievously pulled the corner of his mouth into a smirk. “Guilty girls always struggle.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty

**Author's Note:**

> Trying my hand at another fanfic. Didn't quite go in the direction that I thought it would.  
> Please comment if you see any errors. Please enjoy! :) 
> 
> *I do not own Assassin's Creed. Full credit to the developers*

The sound of the kettle gently flooded its way through the kitchen. Leaning against the counter you looked out of the window; it was early morning and still dark. You noticed that the grass had a delicate dust of white frost, the chill gently drifting through the closed window and settling on the marble kitchen bench. The cool touch of the marble made you shiver and you immanently regretted wearing boy legs and a singlet to bed last night. Staring out the window you allowed your thoughts to wonder you failed to notice the kittle clicking. You jumped a little when two masculine, warm hands wrap around your waist and a warm body pressed against your back. You follow the length of the arm and look over your shoulder. 

“Your not going to let my tea go cold, are you?” he said in a sleepy voice, placing two small pecks on your neck.  
“Of course not Jacob, I could never let that happen” you replied full of jest. Jacob snuggled into your neck further.  
“Good because if you did, I would have to discipline you”, he whispered, sending a shiver down your spine before leaving a mark on your neck. You tried to wiggle away but your strength was no match for his, he easily spun you around to face him and pressed his body against yours. You tried to struggle against him; he just gripped you tighter, putting your assassin training to shame.  
You watched as he mischievously pulled the corner of his mouth into a smirk. “Guilty girls always struggle.”

You opened your mouth to protest only to find Jacob’s mouth on yours. He was demanding and dominate although gentle and kind. His hands explored your body, touching you briefly before moving to their next destination. Your arms draped around his neck, rhythmically grabbing at his hair around his nape and running your fingers through his soft, brown hair. His hands found their way to your ass, kneading them like dough as he thrusts his hips against you, creating friction for both of you. You moan softly against his mouth and you feel him smile. He resumes to your neck, placing tantalising nibbles on your bare skin. His long muscular arms push you against the cold kitchen bench whilst his hands grip onto the muscle on the back of your thighs.  
“You know what’s better than you in those skimpy shorts?” he breathes into your ear. You let out a breath you didn’t realise you were holding in. Jacob took that as a response, “You out of them”. That was enough to make your knees weak. Before you could articulate a response Jacob lifts you onto the kitchen bench whilst tugging on your boy-leg pyjama shorts, gently massaging from your thighs down to your ankles. He knelt before you, a wicked smile on his beautiful face; he hitches your legs over his shoulders. His hands glide slowly from your calves to your inner thighs. Jacob stalled there for a brief moment, his breath tickling the inside of your legs, fingers gently caressing you. Hands gripping the edge of the bench, you threw your head back and let out a soft moan when he began kissing you; starting slow and deliberate; then his tongue began teasing you in random places, purposely avoiding your clit, knowing just how much you wanted attention on that particular spot.

"Jacob, please," you begged; your words barely a whisper, hoping he would oblige. He gently pecked at your centre, teasing breathy moans from you before wrapping his luscious lips around your clit. He slowly increases the pressure as you comb your fingers through his dark hair, knotting your fingers and unconsciously pulling at him with every lick and moan. After ghostly your centre, two fingers slowly entered you. He kept a steady slow pace for a while; his mouth sucking greedily at your bundle of nerves, the tips of his digits softly brushing your g-spot. You couldn't help letting out a loud gasp and bucking up to him. His arms tighten around your legs, keeping you in place, while his thumb trailed down to your clit. You pulled your lower lip back with your teeth and looked down at the now messy haired male, taking in the movement of his head and the ripple of muscles in his arms and back. Catching a glimpse at you and smirking, with an animalistic growl his fingers began pumping faster and faster, while his thumb applied extra pressure in hard circles, his tongue switching between fucking you, and teasing your clit. And every time you felt him groan against your skin, you felt closer to release.

Your legs were trembling now; your skin was sweaty and on fire; and within moments, you were shuddering and gasping; coming hard. Jacob worked you through your orgasm until he felt you stop shuddering; he then stood up, staring at you with a mix of awe and lust. You pulled him in close, stopping when your noses touch, breathing in his scent before taking his glistening lower lip between your teeth. 

Jacob picked you up like you were a feather, his hands supporting and squeezing your ass as you hooked your legs around his waist, feeling his trapped dick rubbing against you as he walked towards your bedroom. He gently placed you on the bed whilst you played with the band of his pants. You looked up at him, winked then pulled them down. Naked Jacob was a sight to die for. Muscles in every needed place were in a perfect shape, his left shoulder decorated with a raven and a cross, his cock was standing proudly, red and swollen.

‘Sit.’ You ordered him.

He raised his eyebrows and smirked at you, but did as you said. You honestly expected him to take charge. He spread his legs and made himself comfortable. You crawled to him slowly and took his warm flesh in your small hands. His eyelids dropped and he let a shaky breath escape his mouth.

You started to pump him, delicate in your touch, trying to draw out his pleasure, focusing on his reactions to your touch. He rewarded you with groans and tilted his head back. ‘Shit, love!’ he breathed and he knotted a hand into your hair.

Glancing up his body, he is breathing heavily, eyes fluttering closed just at the smallest touch. Reaching out with the tip of your tongue you make a small tentative lick across the head and Jacob gives a strangled noise in the back of his throat, eyes intensely focusing on you. You dart out your tongue to make a small kitten-like lick across his cock again; it twitches under you so you do it a third time until he bites his lip in concentration and exhales hard. Trailing small licks all across his shaft, you eventually make one long slow lick from balls to tip, swirling the head as you delight in the smooth velvety texture of him. Starting at the base, running your tongue along the underside before sucking the head fully and tightly into your mouth. Jacob’s hips almost rise fully of his chair trying to impale himself further down your throat.

“Oh love, if you want me to last you better stop,” he breathed. His rested his hands on the back of your head, offering gentle encouragement. Kissing up his torso you pushed him back onto the bed, straddling him, his smooth member begging for entrance. You ground against him a few times earning a gritted groan. With powerful arms he gently maneuvered you so that you were now under him. 

You were soon trapped between the mattress and the gaze of the lust-fuelled man above you. He kissed you passionately, and you responded with the same passion. You spread your legs for him, allowing him to become nestled between them. He rubbed his cock, the tip of it bumping against your clit, making you cry out of frustration. That was all the permission he needed. He stopped peppering kisses on your neck and Jacob lined himself and slowly pushed in, inch by inch, making sure you felt every bit of him, and causing the both of you to groan in pleasure. You arched your back, pushing your chest against him. He groaned and furrowed his brows, planning his attack. 

He slowly pulled almost all the way out; you moaned loudly when he thrust impulsively all the way in. "Guilty girls don’t get to scream," he purred in your ear as he brushed a strand of hair off your face. His pace was slow and steady; he wanted to take his time, wanting make it last. His soft lips were trailing wet kisses from your face to your neck, then back to your mouth. Even with the empty threats of quietness, Jacob couldn’t help but be sweet. Your hips kept rising up to meet him, thrust for thrust; your hands clutching at his shoulders and twisting in his hair. The way that Jacob was nuzzling his head against your neck, the way his breath lingered on your neck and musk filled your nostrils... It was maddening; intoxicating. The soft moans and grunts he was letting out were slowly pushing you to your next orgasm. You returned the favour, and moaned loud in his ear, causing his pace to falter, and to utter a breathless 'oh god’.

He pulled you up to his arms; his kisses turned rough, sloppy and needy, teeth gently raking at your bottom lip allowing his tongue to explore your mouth. His pace picked up some speed; his right hand reaching between your bodies to stimulate your clit. 

He applied more pressure to your centre, realising that you were both close; his piston-esque hips becoming erratic. All the emotions flowing at once triggered your orgasm; Jacob only moments behind with a guttural groan escaping his lips.

Holding himself up with his elbows, you got lost in his eyes. You knew of the secrets they held and horror they’ve seen. You gently instructed him to lie on his side, snaking an arm around him as you held each other tight. He kissed the top of your head and running his hands tenderly up and down your back. You laid your head on his arm with your face resting against his chest. You placed a hand on his heaving, slightly damp chest and felt the drumming of his heart. 

"You're so beautiful," he whispered while smoothing your hair; and the sweet smile he gave you when he lifted your chin to look at you made your heart ache. And for this moment, everything was.


End file.
